


Trustworthy

by Heslestor (starlightcrow)



Series: Cybertronian Tales [1]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-29
Updated: 2008-02-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24191422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightcrow/pseuds/Heslestor
Summary: Nokiacon survives deactivation and learns a little about trust.
Series: Cybertronian Tales [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745977
Kudos: 21





	Trustworthy

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, just posting some old works!
> 
> Okay, finally got into my FFN account after forgetting about it for a day and an age. Realized I hadn't posted this little series of ficlets. 
> 
> So enjoy some fics from '08. Completely unchanged from FFN.

****Chapter 1: Trustworthy Nokiacon and Sam** **

****Summary:**** Nokiacon survives deactivation and learns a little about trust.

 ** **Warning:**** crack and that's pretty much it.

 ** **Disclaimer:**** The only Transformers I own are a bunch of Maximals, Predacons, and a Blackout I got from one of my lunchables.

 ** **Rating:**** About as tame as you can get.

 ** **A/N:**** Found the Pairing Generator, and as with many of us, my brain broke at some of the pairings it came up with. Then after I recovered, plunnies came along and showed me that, you know, these pairings could really work after all. This is the result.

The first four ficlet/chapters are all related to each other.

****1.) Nokiacon/Sam/trustworthy** **

Sam stared into the red optics of the 'Con across from him, dread running through his veins. The last time Sam had seen this particular 'Con, he had been doing everything in his power to kill him. Now, it was only the two of them, Bumblebee nowhere in sight.

Claws clicked lightly on cement as sinister optics carefully watched the human in front of him. Last, they met, the evil 'Con had wanted to do nothing more than happily sink his claws into the squishies around him and be done with them. Now, however, they were on some abandoned road, and to his knowledge, he was the only Decepticon left standing. 

Later, if asked, Sam would vehemently deny ever making such a girly sounding noise when a small barrage of missiles flew at him. The black 'Con growled as each and every one of them missed its intended target. Apparently, squishies were fast when given enough incentive.

Chasing after the fleeing human, he was nearly upon the squishy when a large yellow form blocked his path. A growl tore free from the mechs vocalizer as he launched himself at the Autobot. Though there was a considerable size difference between the two mechs and Bumblebee should have easily been able to squish the smaller one, the 'Con was wickedly fast and evaded all blows to its body.

"Murderers! Thieves!" The little black Decepticon screeched, its voice somehow flying out of Bee's speakers for Sam to hear. "Despicable meatbags, how dare you play with the power of the All Spark? Creating life for your own amusement and then destroying it when we no longer suit your needs!"

Crouching behind a cluster of rocks, Sam winced at the vituperation. Unfortunately, all it said was true. Their kind had played God with something that by rights organic life never should have touched in the first place. Then to destroy what it created just because they were a nuisance was an even lower blow.

As the battle raged on, there was a point where the 'Con was just a hair too slow, and a large hand slammed into it. It crashed to the ground in a crumpled heap, legs twitching fitfully. After a moment, however, it simply staggered to its feet, ready for more. Bee watched the Decepticon with new admiration for the smaller mech. It wasn't every day one could stand up against such a blow. Regrettably, his opponent had to be destroyed. The yellow 'Bot rose one giant foot and prepared to crush the small 'Con in a single move.

Nokiacon stared at the human defiantly, as if daring Sam to match his expectations of humans and simply watch as Bee crushed it underfoot. Rushing forward, Sam rolled under Bee's foot and grabbed the mech before it was crushed.

"Sam! What in the Pit do you think you're doing?" Bee screeched as he stumbled around to avoid squashing the one he was supposed to be guarding.

"It's not his fault, I mean; he's kinda programmed that way instinctively. If you guys even have instincts that is. I mean, all our technology was backwards engineered or whatever from when Megatron was frozen in Hoover Dam." Sam said in a rush, effectively confusing his friend and causing the 'Con to abort its attempt to blast its way through Sam's hands. "I mean, really, all of the machines are really Decepticon in origin and probably respond violently first before they can think about what they're doing. Actually, that might explain a few things about my computer."

Bumblebee's door wings twitched in confusion. "Wait-what? You mean to tell me that essentially, all modern human technology originated from _Megatron?_ "

"Er, yes?" Sam held the 'Con protectively against his chest, stepping back cautiously at the fine tremor that went through Bee's body. "But still, that means it's not their fault if they attack on sight, since it's you know, kind of programmed in them from the start to be all . . . soldier like or whatever."

Bumblebee stared at the mini-con clutched protectively against his human's chest and then into the optics of the one holding him. There was no use fighting that logic, or that look.

Bee let out a long sigh, and if he had hair, either would have run his hand through it or pulled it all out. "Very well, he can come with us. But as soon as we get back to base, he will have to be detained while the others sort out this mess."

"Fine, so long as you guys don't kill him for something he had no control over." After Bee transformed, Sam climbed in the driver's seat, the small 'Con still huddled in his hands. "Just one thing, though. If Nokiacon survived deactivation from the S7 agents, then what about the others that were created during the battle?"

A loud whining of gears that could only be a groan answered him. "It appears we will have our work cut out for us for quite some time."

Nokiacon peeked out from between fleshy fingers, still unsure of the Autobot. The human, however was an entirely different matter, a unique case for its species. _Yes,_ Nokiacon thought as it snuggled into the hands holding him gently, _the organic smelling of spark energy was quite trustworthy._


End file.
